Remember
by DELETEDACCOUNT143577883589
Summary: Haymitch's daughter, Kirsta, turns 12. Haymitch and Katniss are forced to remember.


**Okay so I was writing my story (if you want to read it, it's on my profile) when I had an epiphany. What if, for every chapter I wrote, I write a one-shot? So I may be a little behind on one-shots but for every chapter for that story I write, I'll try and write a one-shot. They'll either feature all the characters from my story, be on the same timeline of my story, or be Hayffie/Hayniss so enjoy.**

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Kirsta Abernathy calls, running through the house. Following her is Maxwell Abernathy his tiny bare feet padding against the cold hardwood floor.

"Put some shoes on, Max." Haymitch laughs, picking up his two-year-old son. Kirsta, who is twelve today, places her hands on her hips.

"Dad! Don't you have something to tell me?" She asks expectantly. Haymitch smiles weakly and nods.

"Happy birthday Kirsta. Don't expect it from Mommy though… okay?" He says. Kirsta frowns and pouts.

"Why not?" she asks. Haymitch cringes and shakes his head. No, bad enough she knows about Effie. But knowing about the Hunger Games… he can't tell her.

But he has to.

"Max… mommy is still in bed, why don't you go find her, eh buddy? Don't let her come out, either." He asks. Max nods and bounds out of the room, padding to the larger bedroom which is his parents. Haymitch nods when he's out of earshot, and heads over to the closet. He pulls out three tapes- one reading 50th Annual Hunger Games, the other reading 74th Annual Hunger Games, and the last reading 75th Annual Hunger Games –and sets them on the coffee table.

"Pick one." He says kindly. Kirsta picks the one with the giant 50 and hands it to Haymitch. He slides the tape into the TV and it whirs to life. It shows the old seal of Panem and plays the anthem before moving to the reaping. It automatically skips to District 12, seeing as District 12 had the winner.

"That looks like the square, but why are there so many people in it? We only have celebrations there and they all look… sad." Kirsta notes. Haymitch kisses her head. The tape continues, showing Effie Trinket, at age 16, choosing the names. She was the legal age to start reaping but she still had a mentor to help guide her.

"Hello everyone, I am Effie Trinket, your new escort. I am very thrilled to be escorting the Second Quarter Quell, or the 50th Annual Hunger Games. Now… shall we begin?" she asks. The crowd claps somberly.

"Was Effie a popular name back then?"

"No… honey that's your mother. She was an escort. She guided the kids to and from the Capitol." He whispers. Kirsta nods, knowing what the Capitol is but not why certain kids had to go.

Effie crosses to the girls' bowl, muttering something about ladies first. Then she picks up two slips and clicks on her high heels back to the microphone.

"Kirsta Abernathy and Maysilee Donner." She calls. Kirsta looks to Haymitch with wide eyes.

"I was in the…. Hunger Games?" she asks. Haymitch laughs and shakes his head.

"No… that was my first wife. Kirsta. See, she even looks like you. She was damned beautiful. Anyways, I named you after her because she was the first person that I ever loved and just like your mum, I still love her." He whispers. Kirsta nods and watches the screen again.

Effie heads to the male bowl and retrieves two slips. She chatters back to the microphone and calls the next two names.

"Jermaine Kykin and Haymitch Abernathy… ooh I bet my buttons that's your sister." Effie chirps to Haymitch. The sixteen year old boy shakes his head.

"No. My wife." He mutters, before sneaking a look at Kirsta. The couple exchange worried glances and nod.

"Why did you nod?" Kirsta asks.

"Because… because we had a plan to win together. It just didn't work."

"Like mom and Uncle Peeta won?"

"Yeah… but a different plan. But you're on the right track kiddo." He whispers, ruffling her curly brown locks. She nods as it skips from the reaping to the launch.

"I'll show you the Pre-Games ceremonies on Katniss' games… I promise." He says, as the Games begin. Kirsta only can watch through the bloodbath, as can Haymitch. She leans forwards and turns off the TV and looks to Haymitch.

"That still doesn't explain why Mommy won't wish me Happy Birthday." Kirsta mutters, fighting the tears. Haymitch sighs and shakes his head.

"The reaping age for the kids was 12-18. Katniss' sister was reaped at age 12. Katniss volunteered for her sister and won with your uncle Peeta."

"Mom had a sister? Why haven't I met her?"

"She died in this War that we had… I'll tell you that story a little later." Haymitch says sadly. Kirsta nods and hugs her father.

"Can I go watch the tapes?" she asks kindly. Haymitch coughs a little and shakes his head.

"Maybe when your older. Okay? Yeah. When you're older." He gathers up the tapes and carries them back to the closet, setting the 50th under 51st, the 74th on top of 73rd and the 75th on top of that. When he turns back, Kirsta is gone, and Katniss has taken her place.

"Where's Max?" Haymitch asks.

"Kirsta is playing with him. She told me though. That you watched your Games." She muttered. Haymitch nods and crosses over to her, sitting down.

"I just… she asked why you wouldn't tell her Happy Birthday. I didn't think you wanted to remember-"

"That our daughter would be qualifiable for the…" she pauses to count. "88th Hunger Games. Yes. I don't want to remember that." Haymitch looks down and mutters sorry.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to take away her coming of age birthday because of my selfish reasons. Peeta and Delly are having her birthday party at their house. Finnick, Annie, Johanna… everyone's coming down for it. It'll be nice." Katniss says. Haymitch gives her kiss and sighs in relief.

"Then in that case… let's go get her some presents."


End file.
